Typically, smoking is a process for imparting flavor to food items by exposing the food items to smoke, where the smoke can be generated from burning or smoldering of commonly used fuel materials such as wood, charcoal, propane and the like. For example, wood materials such as wood from oak tree, maple tree, apple tree, plum tree and the like, may be used as the fuel materials that are predominantly used to add flavor to the food items. Commonly smoked food items include meat such as beef, chicken, pork or any vegetables.
At present, there are different kinds of smokers available for such purposes. However, such smokers are usually attached to or used with large grills in conjunction with cooking and/or barbequing of the food items. Moreover, such smokers require a long startup time, long smoke time and increased effort is required to set up. Also, the smokers attached to the large grills require ice to cool the food items that needs to be cold smoked. Hence, there is a need for techniques to smoke the food items in an efficient and environment friendly manner.